fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Complain And Do It
Grimm's hand was held by Alice while she dragged him across the town, followed by both Rei and Misute being behind them "Where are you taking me exactly?" Grimm asked Alice, Alice turned to Grimm and said "If you're gonna help me and my mom then you have to join the games" Grimm didn't understand what Alice meant, as he didn't understand anything she meant since she started dragging him along. At the end they reached the building that was at the middle of the town which was the tallest and largest building in it. Alice pointed at a poster at the wall, everyone, aside from Misute who was busy reading a different book, read the poster which said "Annual once in a year games. Price money is 1,000,000 for 1st place. Only Mages allowed to enter." It took Grimm a few seconds to understand what was the purpose he was dragged by Alice all the way here "You want me to join these games and win the price money, right?" Grimm's tone sounded somehow disapointed "Yes, with that much money, me and mom can finally move to a better place where she can get a better job" Alice said to Grimm sounding excited "Why? What's her job?" "She's the anouncer of the games, but since it's once in a year the payment doesn't last us much long" Alice answered Grimm's question. Grimm scratched his head "I don't know if I should join in. Why not Rei or Misute, they know how to use their magic better" Grimm said trying to get out of participating in this Mage only tournament which wouldn't end well for him, considering the fact he doesn't remember how to use his magic, at all. "I don't have what it takes to win in these kinds of things, also I don't think Misu is listening to you right now" Rei said pointing out how Misute is oblivious to his surroundings while reading. Grimm sighed and said "But, I don't even-" "Don't complain and do it" Rei stopped Grimm for making anymore excuses. In the end, Grimm signed in for the games and five days later, the games began. Grimm, with other Mages with some of them obviously apearing being Dark Mages, stood infront of an audience while Alice's mom was the one announcing the events. Grimm looked at the other participants who looked back at him with a killer intend in their eyes "Who woulda thought saving a girl from a shark would make me end up like this" ''Grimm thought to himself having a flashback of what happened yesterday. "What do you mean Dark Mages can also participate?" Grimm asked Alice after finding out that the Mage only rule doesn't affect the type of Mage at all "Yes, what did you think?" Alice answered Grimm's question "Well, let's see, Dark Mages, Legal Mage me, equals me getting killed out there" "Don't worry, the only thing near death you'll get is having a hole through your gut" "How old are you?". Back at the current time, Alice's mom announced the first event which is a race across town, the rules were simple, each participant can use any Magic he or she wants as long as it doesn't harm by standers, which made Grimm realize this won't be a safe race. As the bell ringed, everyone began the race. There was, however that one Mage who used a levitating broom, that was as slow as a turtle too. The Mage had long black hair tied in a ponytail, reaching to his feet, a grey trench coat, and black cloathing under it. He simply layed on his back while his flying broom moved forward, and despite being last, he had a grin on his face. Grimm who didn't feel like running walked next to him, yawning and feeling jealous of how this particular Mage was able of relaxing during this tiring event. Rei didn't seem to care much about Grimm's laziness during the event, and Misute was still reading so he knew nothing of what was going on, while Alice was the only one cheering along with the rest of the audience. Grimm turned to the Mage who relaxed "You lucky bastard" Grimm said to the Mage, the Mage turned to Grimm "I'd prefer it if you called me, you lucky bastard, Shigure" The Mage, whose name is Shigure, said to Grimm sounding sarcastic. Grimm sighed and kept walking ahead of Shigure. Grimm then cracked his neck bone and used Wing Magic to sprout his usual black wings, he flapped both his wings and began flying up, higher and higher into the sky, he then turned to Shigure grinning "Well, I'm a luckier bastard then you" After saying these words, Grimm started flying in high speed at the course ending the race in 4th place. Shigure on the other hand, finished 9th, after some of the other participants had an "accident" and tripped over. Later, before the next event, Grimm sat on bench with his head lying on his hand. He was approached by Rei, Misute and Alice, who sat with him on the bench "Yay, you won the first event, six more to go" Alice said cheerfully "Eh? A whole six events? Seven in total?" Grimm said unknowing of the number of events "Yep, it's usually three, but because there are more in the games this were it increased" "What do you mean?" Grimm asked Alice. "Usually there a only up to five participants, right?" Rei began explainning "Today there are over ten, three are already out, but this is really rare, having over ten participants, guess we got in a bad time, we'll finish this thing in atleast three days in the maximum if it continues this way" Rei finished her sentence and layed her head on Grimm's shoulder "And that Shigure guy you met, the one sleeping on the broom, he's in the one who broke the legs of three other guys, so be careful will ya? And don't get yourself killed again" Rei said, suddenly she began sleeping on Grimm's shoulder, much to Grimm's embarassment "Can I take this jacket and cap off now?" Grimm asked Rei, Rei grabbed Grimm by his shirt collar and threw him away, hitting a wall and having his jacket torn and cap thrown off of his head, which was her answer "yes". Later, Grimm walked across town before the next event scratching his head "Why do I have a feeling I used to do these things before? Deja vu I guess, annoying memory loss. Why did I even erase it? Asking myself won't do it, how ironic, I'm asking the one who erased his own memories why he erased them but instead I can't get anything out of him.....I'm talking like a guy checking a crime suspect, dammit" Grimm said, he stopped seeing Shigure lying on his flying broom sleeping inside an alleyway. Grimm looked at him for a few minutes and walked towards him. He poked Shigure's forehead twice waking him up, Shigure woke up and looked at Grimm with a sleepy look on his face "What do you want grandpa?" Shigure asked Grimm, calling him grandpa because of his white hair "Don't judge me by my hair's natural color, though I don't know if this really is my hair's natural color or just dyed white" Grimm said "What do you want?" "Oh? Ah, I just want to know why are there so many participants in this years games" Grimm aksed Shigure. Shigure yawned and stretched his arms lying back on his broom "Beats me, I just came for the prize money, after I left my guild, I have no more jobs to take so I'm broke" Shigure said, suddenly his broom's straws formed similar to a blanket and covered him "Guild huh? What guild did you quit?" Grimm asked Shigure "The Dark Guild, Raven Tail" Shigure answered and did a hand gesture saying "go away" "So you're a Dark Mage" "Yeah, I'm a very very Dark Mage, now lemme sleep" Shigure said. Grimm left the alleyway and kept on walking. Several other participants of the games began to surround the sleeping Shigure silently, going to make sure he won't be able to participate in the next event. One of them raised his hand upwards igniting it in flames then sending it downwards to burn him. A few screams of pain were later heard, Grimm heard them as well and ran back to Shigure. When he reached Shigure he saw several people lying on the ground with either their arms or legs broken, seen by how they were twisted. Shigure stood in the middle holding his broom in his hand, he walked outside the alleyway and grinned once he crossed Grimm muttering "Good luck". Grimm ignored Shigure as he walked away from him. Later, Grimm walked to the next event which only seven participants still standing. Grimm looked at Shigure and noticed he was again on his broom instead of how last time he stood on both his feet. Alice's mom announced the next event being "The next event will be, an eating contest" Hearing these words, Grimm immediately went pale saying "Huh?". ''Continued In: The Calm Hell That Walks Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123